Nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Nhiều khi Càn Long cũng phải tự hỏi liệu ông có mất trí không khi chỉ hôn Tiểu Yến Tử cho Vĩnh Kỳ. English version: Kaleidoscope, chapter 8: Moment


**Nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh**

Nhiều khi Càn Long cũng phải tự hỏi liệu ông có mất trí không khi chỉ hôn Tiểu Yến Tử cho Vĩnh Kỳ.

Vấn đề không phải ông không muốn điều tốt nhất cho Vĩnh Kỳ. Thật ra vấn đề chính là ông luôn muốn mang đến nhiều tốt nhất cho Vĩnh Kỳ, và chính vì thế mà nhiều khi ông cho rằng mình đã không quá sáng suốt khi đồng ý chỉ hôn Tiểu Yến Tử cho con trai mình.

Không thể nghi ngờ rằng Vĩnh Kỳ là niềm tự hào và kiêu hãnh lớn nhất của ông, là tất cả những gì ông có thể mong đợi ở một người con trai, một người thừa kế ngôi báu và một vị vua cho đất nước này. Ban đầu, Càn Long không ngờ rằng mình sẽ lại yêu thương đứa con trai này tới thế, nhất là khi quan hệ giữa ông và người vợ sinh ra nó không được đầm ấm lắm. Đến giờ, nhiều năm sau khi bà qua đời, Càn Long thậm chí không còn nhớ được khuôn mặt bà hay bà đã từng là người như thế nào. Khi Vĩnh Kỳ sinh ra, đương nhiên Càn Long đã hài lòng vì có một đứa con trai, nhưng không hề hài lòng hơn thường lệ. Chỉ đến khi Vĩnh Kỳ bắt đầu đến thư phòng học chữ và lần lượt từng người thầy của nó bắt đầu đưa ra những lời khen thì Càn Long mới bắt đầu thực sự chú ý tới đứa con trai này.

Từ khi nghe được những lời khen đó, Càn Long bắt đầu quan sát Vĩnh Kỳ và dần cũng phải nhận ra rằng đây là một đứa con quý báu y như cái tên của nó. Mắt sáng lay láy và hiếu học, Vĩnh Kỳ luôn có những kết quả thật xuất sắc. Cầm kỳ thi họa, võ công, cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, tất cả đều được Vĩnh Kỳ tiếp thu nhanh chóng và dễ dàng. Dưới con mắt quan sát của Càn Long, Vĩnh Kỳ đã lớn lên trở thành một sự kết hợp hoàn hảo giữa sự tự do phóng khoáng của người Mãn và sự nho nhã của người Hán. Vĩnh Kỳ càng lớn, Càn Long càng hiểu rõ ràng rằng dù ông trời có lấy mất của ông nhiều đứa con trai khác, nhưng đứa con này chắc hẳn là một bảo bối, và chính là người kế vị mà nhà vua và cả đất nước của ông đang cần.

Đương nhiên ông chưa bao giờ nói điều này cho ai biết, ngay cả Vĩnh Kỳ. Ông không sợ Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ trở nên cao ngạo nếu biết được điều này; bản tính nó không cho phép nó trở thành như thế. Nhưng ông cũng không muốn chính những kỳ vọng của mình lại trở thành áp lực cho Vĩnh Kỳ một cách quá sớm. Cũng vì thế, khi Lão Phật Gia hỏi, ông chỉ có thể nói, việc lập Thái tử còn quá sớm để nói. Thật ra, ông đã chọn được người kế vị từ nhiều năm nay rồi.

Giờ đây, thỉnh thoảng Càn Long cũng phải tự hỏi, vậy cuối cùng ông đã _nghĩ_ gì khi cho phép Vĩnh Kỳ hứa hôn với Tiểu Yến Tử?

Tiểu Yến Tử cũng là một món bảo bối khác do ông trời ban tặng; Càn Long không thể chối bỏ điều này. Con bé luôn mang tới niềm vui, sự hân hoan, luôn nhìn ông với sự sùng bái rất đỗi chân thật. Tiểu Yến Tử là một luồng gió mát sau những sự nịnh bợ không thật lòng ông phải chứng kiến mỗi ngày từ những tên quan lại, phi tần, và cả con cái. Nhưng rõ ràng con bé không sinh ra để làm vương phi, và hoàng hậu thì lại càng không.

Khi vẫn còn nghĩ rằng Tiểu Yến Tử chính là con ruột của mình, ông đã chắc chắn sẽ phải gả nó cho Phúc Nhĩ Khang hoặc Phúc Nhĩ Thái. Lý do có lẽ ích kỷ hơn ông ý thức được vào lúc đó. Ông luôn muốn giữ những tài năng của anh em nhà họ Phúc bên mình, và còn cách nào tốt hơn để chúng trở thành con rể của ông? Hồi đó ông đã thực sự nghĩ rằng Tiểu Yến Tử thích một trong hai anh em Phúc gia - ông chỉ không biết là ai, và việc ông nêu tên Nhĩ Khang chỉ là để thử bọn trẻ.

Lúc đó, gả Tiểu Yến Tử, một cách cách, cho Nhĩ Khang, là một điều thật khác. Lúc đó người nhận vinh dự sẽ phải là Nhĩ Khang.

Nhưng giờ để Tiểu Yến Tử, một cô gái lai lịch không rõ ràng, tên tuổi không rõ ràng, cái gì cũng không rõ ràng, được lấy Vĩnh Kỳ, người con trai ông sủng ái nhất...đúng là nhiều khi Càn Long phải tự hỏi liệu mình có mất trí không.

Việc Lão Phật Gia hồi kinh chỉ làm ông ngày càng phải nghĩ nhiều hơn về câu hỏi này.

Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao ông vẫn chỉ hôn Tiểu Yến Tử cho Vĩnh Kỳ khi bất cứ ai nhìn cũng thấy rõ ràng là con bé hoàn toàn không phù hợp với những vai trò nó sẽ phải nhận trong tương lai?

Thật ra, câu trả lời quá đơn giản. Vì Vĩnh Kỳ yêu nó.

Càn Long đã từng yêu, ông hiểu cảm giác đó. Ông hiểu rằng bây giờ Vĩnh Kỳ hoàn toàn thực lòng tin rằng nó sẽ có thể yêu Tiểu Yến Tử mãi mãi, chỉ một mình Tiểu Yến Tử thôi. Ông chưa bao giờ cho rằng là Vĩnh Kỳ không chân thành trong tình cảm của mình. Nhưng ông cũng biết một điều mà một Vĩnh Kỳ chưa có sự từng trải với phụ nữ của ông không hiểu, đó là dù tình yêu có thể tồn tại, nhưng sự quyến rũ cũng vẫn có thể tồn tại song song tình yêu đó. Trách nhiệm chắc chắn sẽ luôn tồn tại. Và đây là hai thứ hoàn toàn khác nhau nhưng đều có thể khiến một người đàn ông rời xa người con gái mình yêu.

Và có vương tử nào, có hoàng đế nào không năm thê bảy thiếp? Việc Vĩnh Kỳ yêu Tiểu Yến Tử _vào lúc này_ thì có ý nghĩa gì? Đâu có gì sai khi ông chiều lòng Vĩnh Kỳ, cho nó những gì nó muốn vào lúc này? Tiểu Yến Tử đâu phải trở thành hoàng hậu. Dù sao có vẻ Tiểu Yến Tử cũng chẳng muốn trở thành hoàng hậu. Sau này còn người khác. Luôn luôn là vậy.

Có lẽ đó chính là lý do Càn Long không thể lo lắng quá nhiều về cuộc hôn nhân này. Sẽ còn người khác. Chắn chắn thế. Ngay cả Vĩnh Kỳ cũng phải nhận ra điều này, dù bây giờ nó có thể mơ mộng lãng mạn thế nào đi nữa. Sau này khi đối mặt với những sự quyến rũ và đối mặt với trách nhiệm, nó sẽ phải chấp nhận một trong hai.

Càn Long không hề nghĩ ngợi nhiều về việc Vĩnh Kỳ lấy Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng Lão Phật Gia thì nghĩ quá nhiều, và bản thân Tiểu Yến Tử cũng chẳng giúp cải thiện tình hình. Từ ngày Thái hậu hồi cung, Càn Long đã phải đứng trước áp lực của thánh chỉ chính ông đưa ra và những mâu thuẫn nó tạo ra với ý muốn của Lão Phật Gia. Nhưng đến hôm nay ông mới thật sự nhận ra rằng tình hình đang gay cấn đến thế nào, rằng Lão Phật Gia không hài lòng đến thế nào với hôn sự này. Sau khi Tiểu Yến Tử và Tử Vy cải trang thành thái giám trốn ra khỏi cung chơi rồi tất cả chủ tớ trong nhà đều phải chịu đòn thì Càn Long bắt đầu lo sợ ngay bản thân ông sau này cũng không cứu nổi Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ.

"Con phải hiểu," ông nói với Tiểu Yến Tử, "ngoài việc làm trẫm hài lòng, con cũng phải biết lấy lòng Lão Phật Gia nữa. Con không được lúc nào cũng bướng bỉnh như thế. Tiểu Yến Tử, nếu không học hành tử tế, sau này cả tương lai của con có thể sẽ biến mất trong tay con!"

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn là Tiểu Yến Tử, và con bé tỏ ra không hiểu ông đang nói gì. Càn Long chỉ biết nén sự tức giận khi mặt con bé vẫn tỉnh bơ. Nhưng Tử Vy đang ngước mắt nhìn ông lo lắng. Tử Vy thông minh, tinh tế chắc chắn đã hiểu được mấu chốt của vấn đề, rằng sự bất mãn của Lão Phật Gia có thể có những hậu quả như thế nào.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhún vai. "Tương lai gì chứ?"

Càn Long chỉ biết nhìn con bé và tự hỏi làm thế nào mà nó có thể không hiểu chuyện đến thế. Nhưng cũng có thể đó lại chính là sự hấp dẫn của nó, là lý do Vĩnh Kỳ yêu nó tới thế. "Chẳng lẽ con không muốn thành thân với Vĩnh Kỳ?"

Mặt con bé chẳng mảy may lo lắng gì, như thể Càn Long chỉ hỏi nó có muốn ăn một chiếc bánh ngon không và nó thì không đói bụng. "Chuyện đó à," nó phẩy tay, "con đang phải nghĩ lại đây. Lão Phật Gia rõ ràng là chẳng ưa gì con. Chẳng lẽ chỉ có Lão Phật Gia biết giận thôi sao? Con cũng biết khó chịu chứ. Nếu không được xuất cung, con nghĩ con nên rời khỏi hoàng cung làm một Tiểu Yến Tử bình thường thì tốt hơn. Hoàn Châu Cách Cách, Hoàn Châu Quận chúa này, cho người khác làm đi!"

Một câu phát ngôn quá đậm chất Tiểu Yến Tử và lẽ ra Càn Long không nên bất ngờ. Nhưng ông bất ngờ thật. Đây là lý do tại sao ông phải đối đầu với mẹ đẻ của mình ư? Đây là lý do ông đang chực cãi nhau với bà? Quan trọng hơn nữa, ông đang cho con trai ông lấy Tiểu Yến Tử, người có thể nói lên những lời này? Tất nhiên lúc này Vĩnh Kỳ không có ở đây để nghe Tiểu Yến Tử thốt ra những lời này, nhưng việc nó có thể nói một cách thản nhiên như thế làm Càn Long phải tự hỏi liệu nó có thể nói những điều tương tự với Vĩnh Kỳ không. Nhìn cách Tử Vy đang nhăn mặt thì có vẻ nó cũng từng nói thế rồi.

"Giờ mà con vẫn còn nói được những câu đó!" Càn Long quát, không nén được sự giận dữ. "Con tưởng giờ con muốn thế nào là được thế sao?"

"Không phải sao?" Trông Tiểu Yến Tử chằng có gì là lo lắng với vẻ mặt tối sầm của ông. "Nếu con không muốn lên kiệu hoa thì ai ép con lên được? Dù sao Lão Phật Gia cũng chẳng muốn con, có khi lại còn mừng quá!"

"Tiểu Yến Tử! Con đâu phải là đang lấy thằng oắt nào ngoài đường! Con đang nói về con trai trẫm, một a ca! Con tưởng ai muốn lấy nó cũng được à? Trẫm có thể cho nó lấy bất cứ ai trẫm cho là thích hợp. Nhiều khi trẫm cũng không hiểu được tại sao nó lại cứ muốn lấy con, và càng không hiểu sao trẫm lại đi chiều nó đến thế! Còn con thì nói được những lời trẻ con này! Chẳng lẽ trong lòng con không có Vĩnh Kỳ?"

"Tất nhiên là có, nhưng nhiều khi con thấy lấy a ca thật là phiền phức. Trong cung bao nhiêu yêu cầu lễ tiết, sớm muộn con cũng sẽ mất mạng thôi. Thế thì con thà sống còn hơn."

Càn Long tự hỏi liệu con bé đang nói thật lòng đến mức nào? Nó có biết hậu quả của những điều nó vừa nói không? Càn Long không thể cho rằng mình là người lãng mạn hay chung tình nhất thế gian, nhưng ông cũng hiểu khi yêu thì không thể dễ dàng từ bỏ vì tình huống trở nên "quá phiền phức". Phải chăng Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nói những lời này vì nó là Tiểu Yến Tử thiếu suy nghĩ thường ngày? Hay đó là những lời thật lòng? Hay chỉ là giận dỗi nhất thời?

Dù sao thì ông cũng hoàn toàn có thể tung hứng cùng Tiểu Yến Tử.

"Con thật sự nghĩ lấy Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ là điều quá phiền phức?" Càn Long hỏi, quan sát kỹ phản ứng của Tiểu Yến Tử. Bên cạnh ông, Tử Vy đang nhìn ông chăm chú như thể hiểu mục đích đằng sau câu hỏi này. "Con thật sự không muốn lấy nó?"

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn không biết được ông đang giương bẫy bắt nó. Nó chỉ để ý tới cảm giác ấm ức nhất thời mà những hình phạt của Lão Phật Gia ban chiều đã mang tới. "Nếu có nghĩa là con không phải chịu khổ thế này nữa thì nhiều khi con nghĩ cũng đáng."

"Được thôi!" Càn Long nói với vẻ mặt đắc ý. "Con phải biết là trẫm cũng chỉ muốn con được thoải mái vui vẻ thôi, dù điều đó có thể làm tổn thương Vĩnh Kỳ thật. Dù sao thì chắc trẫm cũng nên chiều theo ý con, vì thế thì hầu hết các vấn đề của chúng ta sẽ được giải quyết. Con vẫn có thể là Tiểu Yến Tử suốt ngày gây họa, nhưng không còn lấy Vĩnh Kỳ nữa thì chắc Lão Phật Gia sẽ không khắt khe với con như trước nữa đâu."

Phản ứng của hai đứa con gái suýt làm Càn Long bật cười. Tử Vy thì quay mặt đi và mím môi để tránh cười ra tiếng, nhưng không dấu được nụ cười trong đôi mắt lấp lánh. Tiểu Yến Tử thì bỗng khựng lại, mắt nhấp nháy như không hiểu, rồi cuối cùng nó chỉ đứng nhìn Càn Long. Ông nở một nụ cười hơi mỉa mai.

"Nhưng Hoàng A Ma nói thế có nghĩa là gì?" Giọng con bé run run, và mắt nó đang mở to hết cỡ.

"Con đã không muốn thì trẫm cũng không ép được, Tiểu Yến Tử à," Càn Long nói với giọng điềm tĩnh. "Dù sao khi Lão Phật Gia không đồng ý, con không muốn thì...thôi, Vĩnh Kỳ cũng phải biết chấp nhận thôi. Nó sớm nhận ra là không phải lúc nào nó muốn gì cũng được thì lại càng tốt. Đừng lo, trẫm sẽ đích thân nói với nó nên con không phải nói gì cả. Còn con, con vẫn sẽ là nghĩa nữ của trẫm, còn sau này nếu có thấy ai ưng ý thì con cứ nói với trẫm."

"Con đâu có nói - "

Nhưng rồi như Tiểu Yến Tử giờ mới nhận ra cuối cùng nó đã nói những gì. Mặt nó bỗng ửng đỏ. Càn Long có thể thấy nó đang cố gắng chặn những tiếng nấc đang chực bật ra. Mắt nó mở to, lo lắng, và môi nó run run, trước khi nó cắn chặt môi dưới và cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh. Tiểu Yến Tử không giỏi giữ bình tĩnh. Dù cố gắng đến mấy, Càn Long cũng thấy rõ nó đang chực khóc và muốn rút lại những lời nói của mình, nhưng một cái gì đó, có thể là lòng kiêu hãnh, đang ngăn chặn nó. Sự kiêu hãnh của nó mạnh mẽ đến thế nào? Liệu con bé có quá kiêu hãnh để đấu tranh giành lại Vĩnh Kỳ không? Có lẽ đây sẽ lại chính là thử thách họ cần có thể để biết được cuối cùng tình cảm của Tiểu Yến Tử sâu đậm tới đâu.

"Hoàng A Ma, Người không nghĩ nên bàn với Vĩnh Kỳ trước khi quyết định sao?" Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi, giọng nó vẫn run và cuối cùng con bé vẫn không ngăn được tiếng nấc.

Càn Long cũng không vui vẻ gì khi chứng kiến con bé đau khổ thế nhưng có lẽ nó cần phải đối mặt với việc thực sự mất đi Vĩnh Kỳ thì mới có thể tự thú nhận với bản thân nó cần Vĩnh Kỳ đến thế nào. Nhiều khi nhìn hai đứa, Càn Long tự hỏi liệu Tiểu Yến Tử có yêu Vĩnh Kỳ như Vĩnh Kỳ yêu nó?

Càn Long liếc sang phía Tử Vy và thấy con bé đang nhìn hai người với vẻ mặt thích thú. Nó rõ ràng hiểu ông đang mưu mô gì. Nhưng nó cũng đang nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử như thể không biết cuối cùng sự ương bướng của Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ đi đến đâu.

Quay sang Tiểu Yến Tử, ông nói, "Con nghĩ là một khi con không đồng ý thì Vĩnh Kỳ có thể ép con ư?" Ông cố tình giữ cho giọng bình thản. Thật ra, nếu Tiểu Yến Tử thực sự không muốn có cuộc hôn nhân này, chắc chắn Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ chấp nhận với tất cả sự dũng cảm mà nó có được; Càn Long không nghi ngờ điều này. Chắc hẳn nó sẽ đau khổ, nhưng khi Tiểu Yến Tử muốn điều gì, Vĩnh Kỳ có từ chối nó bao giờ?

Tiểu Yến Tử không thể phủ nhận điều Càn Long vừa nói. Ngược lại, nó bỗng phụng phịu bám lấy tay ông, và đến giờ Càn Long biết rõ là nó đang muốn làm nũng.

"Hoàng A Ma, người biết con chỉ đùa thôi, đúng không? Không phải thật lòng mà." Giọng nó đầy hy vọng và nó đang nhìn ông với đôi mắt mở to, ngụ ý cầu xin. Trông nó lúc này đúng thật giống một đứa trẻ. Nhưng Càn Long chưa thể để chuyện này kết thúc dễ dàng thế.

"Nghe có vẻ con nói nghiêm túc lắm, Tiểu Yến Tử," ông nghiêm giọng. "Trong hoàng cung này, những lời như thế đâu thể nói đùa, và con đã ra quyết định của mình đấy thôi. Trẫm cũng không thể ép con. Giờ cũng muộn rồi. Trẫm về để hai đứa cũng có thể đi ngủ. Tối nay con có thể ngủ yên rồi, Tiểu Yến Tử, không cần phải lo về những phiền phức khi lấy Vĩnh Kỳ nữa. Đừng lo, trẫm sẽ để Vĩnh Kỳ có nốt một đêm yên ắng, mai mới sẽ nói với nó."

Và Càn Long bước nhanh ra khỏi Tố Phương Trai trước khi Tiểu Yến Tử có thể nói thêm câu nào. Chỉ có tiếng chào nghe hơi giống tiếng cười của Tử Vy tiễn ông ra cửa.

Ông biết chắc đêm nay Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ chẳng được yên tĩnh gì. Nếu ông đoán đúng thì Tiểu Yến Tử chắc hẳn sẽ sớm mạo hiểm tìm đến Cảnh Dương Cung. Ông biết ông nên cảm thấy lo lắng về việc Tiểu Yến Tử đến Cảnh Dương Cung vào cái giờ này nhưng đâu phải Vĩnh Kỳ chưa bao giờ lẻn đến Tố Phương Trai vào những giờ còn muộn không kém? Có khác gì chứ?

* * *

><p>Tử Vy muốn cười khi nhìn vẻ mặt như cháy nhà của Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng cuối cùng cũng kiềm chế được. Những lời buột miệng của Tiểu Yến Tử nhiều lần đã khiến họ gặp rắc rối nhưng chắc chưa bao giờ Tiểu Yến Tử gặp phải tinh huống gay cấn thế này. Tử Vy hiểu sự ức chế Tiểu Yến Tử đang phải chịu đựng và tại sao nàng lại nói ra những lời đó. Nàng cũng hiểu Tiểu Yến Tử không hề nói những điều đó ra để thử Hoàng A Ma. Đó chỉ là những lời nói vô tâm mà chắc chắn trong trường hợp khác Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ quên ngay vào ngày hôm sau.<p>

Giờ đây, nhìn vẻ mặt đau khổ và sợ hãi của Tiểu Yến Tử, Tử Vy ước gì có thể nói thật với nàng rằng Hoàng A Ma chỉ đang đùa với nàng thôi. Nhưng Tử Vy cũng hiểu, nhiều khi Tiểu Yến Tử cũng cần những bài học này, để hiểu được những lời nàng nói ra có thể nguy hiểm đến thế nào. Cứ tưởng tượng xem hậu quả sẽ thế nào nếu nàng nói điều này trước mặt Lão Phật Gia!

"Tỉ không có ý đó!" Tiểu Yến Tử thốt lên với giọng hốt hoảng. "Tử Vy, tỉ thực sự không có ý đó!"

"Muội không biết đâu, Tiểu Yến Tử," Tử Vy nhăn mặt, dù trong lòng nàng cảm thấy hơi có lỗi vì cũng đang hùa theo Hoàng A Ma lừa Tiểu Yến Tử. "Nghe tỉ lúc đó có vẻ nghiêm túc lắm."

"Muội biết là nhiều khi ta chỉ lỡ miệng nói ra thôi mà!" Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên.

"Ừ như lần trước Hoàng A Ma tát tỉ, tỉ bảo tỉ không muốn lấy huynh ấy nữa. Nhiều khi tỉ nói nhiều quá mà muội cứ phải tự hỏi..."

"Tự hỏi gì?"

Tử Vy nhún vai. "Liệu có phải tỉ nói thật lòng không. Thật ra tỉ có lấy Vĩnh Kỳ hay không thì tỉ vẫn sẽ mãi là tỉ tỉ của muội mà. Muội chỉ ước gì tỉ đừng có làm tổn thương Vĩnh Kỳ thế. Và tỉ biết rõ khi Hoàng A Ma nói rõ chuyện thì Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ rất đau lòng..."

Nàng không ngờ nàng có thể "độc ác" thế nhưng lần này có lẽ Tiểu Yến Tử cũng đáng phải chịu đựng thế này.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Tử Vy với ánh mắt hoảng sợ trong một chốc lát, rồi chạy như bay ra khỏi cửa, suýt đâm sầm vào Tiểu Đặng Tử đang đứng bên ngoài. Chỉ khi bóng Tiểu Yến Tử đã khuất đằng sau cảnh cống, Tử Vy mới cho phép mình bật cười.

_Đừng để bị bắt, Tiểu Yến Tử à! _

* * *

><p>Vĩnh Kỳ có thể đếm số lần Tiểu Yến Tử đến Cảnh Dương Cung trên một bàn tay. Phần lớn thời gian chỉ có chàng đến thăm nàng ở Tố Phương Trai và những lúc đó, Nhĩ Khang luôn đi với chàng và Tử Vy lúc nào cũng ở đó. Những lúc Tiểu Yến Tử tự mình đến Cảnh Dương Cung thường là những lúc nguy kịch, và phần lớn nàng bí mật mà đến. Nhưng thường khi nàng đến, trời cũng vẫn còn sáng. Vì thế, tối hôm đó, khi Tiểu Thuận Tử đến nói với chàng là Tiểu Yến Tử đang đợi chàng ở thư phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ thực sự tưởng có điều gì động trời đã xảy ra. Nhưng còn điều gì có thể xảy ra nữa, sau một ngày trốn ra khỏi cung đi chơi, rồi cả chủ tớ Tố Phương Trai đều bị đánh?<p>

Với tâm trạng hoang mang, Vĩnh Kỳ dặn Tiểu Thuận Tử đứng canh bóng Hoàng Hậu hay Lão Phật Gia, rồi bước vào thư phòng.

Chàng càng không thể yên tâm khi thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang đi lại lại trong thư phòng với vẻ mặt lo lắng.

"Có chuyện gì vậy? Muội có sao không? Tử Vy? Có ai làm gì hai muội sao?"

"Vĩnh Kỳ!" Nàng không để chàng nói dứt lời mà lập tức nắm chặt lấy tay chàng, nhìn chàng với ánh mắt hốt hoảng. "Muội cần huynh phải hứa với muội một điều, huynh nhất định phải hứa với muội!"

Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn chưa hiểu cuối cùng Tiểu Yến Tử hoảng hốt về điều gì và tại sao lại đến tìm chàng vào cái giờ này, và giọng nói của nàng cũng không làm chàng yên tâm hơn. "Tất nhiên, có chuyện gì vậy?" Chàng cố trấn tĩnh bản thân, vì khi Tiểu Yến Tử bị kích động thế này thì chắc trời sắp sập tới nơi, và chàng cần phải giữ cho bản thân minh mẫn.

"Ngày mai...ngày mai nếu Hoàng A Ma nói với huynh về việc hủy hôn, huynh không được đồng ý!" Tiểu Yến Tử nói nhanh.

Vĩnh Kỳ hít một hơi thật sâu và cố giữ bình tĩnh. Sau cuộc nói chuyện chiều hôm đó với vua cha, Vĩnh Kỳ biết rằng hôn sự của chàng cũng chẳng vững vàng gì lắm, nhất là khi Lão Phật Gia không đồng ý. Nhưng chàng không nghĩ Hoàng A Ma sẽ lại đi nói gì với Tiểu Yến Tử. Làm sao mà Người có thể nới với Tiểu Yến Tử cơ chứ? Chẳng phải Người phải biết rõ tính khí bộp chộp của Tiểu Yến Tử? Nếu Hoàng A Ma đã nói gì với nàng mà nàng còn ở đâu muốn chàng hứa điều này thì đã là may mắn lắm rồi. Việc nàng chưa giận dữ bỏ đi cũng là đáng kinh ngạc lắm rồi. Dù sao nàng đâu có đi tìm chàng để hứa hẹn gì khi nghĩ rằng chàng phải lấy Trại Á?

"Hoàng A Ma nói gì với muội?" chàng hỏi với giọng khẩn cấp. Nhưng mọi chuyện chỉ trở nên khó hiểu hơn khi Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng trông có vẻ...bối rối.

"Thật ra...thật ra Người không nói gì cả," nàng nói và thở dài. "Chỉ là...chỉ là muội có buột miệng nói một câu và Người có vẻ...hiểu nhầm." Nàng ngước mắt lên nhìn chàng, lo lắng. "Huynh phải hứa với muội là sẽ không đồng ý hủy hôn, dù Hoàng A Ma có nói gì đi nữa!"

Vĩnh Kỳ ngẫm nghĩ một lúc. Việc Tiểu Yến Tử đến đây và chủ động nói với chàng về hôn sự của họ cũng đã là lạ rồi. Dù họ có được chỉ hôn (ít nhất là chàng hy vọng vẫn là thế), nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ chưa bao giờ tự dối mình rằng Tiểu Yến Tử thường ngày đối với chàng khác với Nhĩ Khang hay Liễu Thanh. Chàng biết bình thường thì Tiểu Yến Tử chẳng bao giờ nghĩ tới việc mình yêu ai và phải cư xử khác biệt thế nào với chàng. Chỉ những lúc cấp bách hay bị dồn vào thế khó nàng mới biểu hiện tình cảm của mình, như lần nàng tưởng là chàng được chỉ hôn cho Trại Á, hay lần Hoàng A Ma tát nàng. Lúc đó là lúc những tình cảm khác của nàng bị dồn nén và tình cảm nàng dành cho Vĩnh Kỳ cũng phải tuôn ra. Chàng sớm đã bắt bản thân không được hy vọng là nàng sẽ cho chàng những ánh mắt trìu mến chỉ dành riêng cho chàng, vì đó không phải bản chất của Tiểu Yến Tử. Muốn nàng làm những điều như thế sẽ giống như việc muốn nàng trở thành người khác, như Tử Vy, và Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không thể trở thành Tử Vy. Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không muốn nàng như thế. Nhưng cũng chính vì thường ngày nàng không thể hiện tình cảm của mình mà chàng mới biết trân trọng những khoảnh khắc nàng thực sự cho chàng thấy tâm tư của mình.

"Được rồi, ngồi xuống đã," chàng nói, kéo nàng tới một chiếc chế. Tiểu Yến Tử trông vẫn có phần bất an, nhưng nàng vẫn ngồi xuống. "Kể lại cho ta điều gì đã xảy ra?"

Có vẻ đây sẽ không phải vấn đề dễ giải quyết và chàng chỉ có thể hy vọng không ai thấy nàng vào Cảnh Dương Cung vào cái giờ này, và Lão Phật Gia sẽ không đột nhiên xuất hiện trước khi Tiểu Yến Tử co thể kể hết chuyện. Lão Phật Gia có vẻ có tai mắt khắp nơi và chàng không nén được sự lo lắng. Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không thường hoảng hốt thế này và có bị phát hiện hay không thì chàng cũng phải liều ngồi nghe nàng nói thôi.

"Hoàng A Ma có đến an ủi muội và Tử Vy về chuyện hôm nay," Tiểu Yến Tử kể trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi xuống đối diện nàng. "Hoàng A Ma bắt đầu nói là muội phải học hành tốt hơn nếu không sẽ bị mất tương lai hay gì gì đấy...Ngày hôm nay cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì rồi và muội lúc đấy đang tức quá thế nên muội có nói...nói chung là một câu nói ngu ngốc và Hoàng A Ma có vẻ hiểu nhầm..."

Việc Tiểu Yến Tử nói một điều gì đó làm nàng gặp rắc rối không phải là điều đáng ngạc nhiên. Điều đáng ngạc nhiên là nàng có vẻ không muốn nói với chàng câu nói đó là gì, dù có vẻ nàng đến đây với chính mục đích đó.

"Muội nói gì?"

"Huynh phải hứa huynh sẽ không giận!" Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn chàng với ánh mắt lo lắng, gần như là sợ hãi.

"Ta hứa!"

"Muội nói là có thể muội sẽ phải nghĩ lại về việc lấy huynh," Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng lí nhí mà Vĩnh Kỳ khó khăn lắm mới nghe được. "Muội thật sự không có ý đó, chỉ là lúc đó muội tức giận quá, muội không nghĩ ngợi gì cả...chỉ là lúc đó muội buột miệng nói thế... nhưng Hoàng A Ma hiểu nhầm."

Vĩnh Kỳ nghe rõ điều nàng nói nhưng chưa cho phép bản thân phản ứng với ý nghĩa của lời nói, mà chỉ hỏi thêm, "Vậy Hoàng A Ma nói gì?"

"Người chỉ bảo, nếu muội muốn, Người sẽ hủy hôn ước. Xong rồi Người bỏ đi trước khi muội có thể nói thêm."

Vua không nói chơi. Trong trường hợp này có vẻ câu nói đó có thể áp dụng cả hai đường. Dù thế, Vĩnh Kỳ cũng chín phần chắc là cha chàng không hề có ý hủy hôn ước thật, ít ra là cũng không phải khi chưa bàn với chàng. Chắc hẳn người chỉ đang cảnh cáo sự bất cẩn trong lời nói của Tiểu Yến Tử. Vì thế, chàng không quá lo lắng về việc này. Việc cần lo là những lời nói của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Đây không phải là lần đầu kể từ khi Lão Phật Gia hồi cung mà Tiểu Yến Tử nói rằng nàng không muốn lấy chàng nữa, vì thế Vĩnh Kỳ không hẳn là sốc với những lời nói ra trong lúc giận dữ. Yêu Tiểu Yến Tử là phải chấp nhận được rằng phần lớn thời gian, nàng không hề biết tế nhị là gì và nhiều khi nói ra những điều như thế. Dù thế, chàng vẫn không nén được cảm giác đau nhói khi nghĩ về những lời nói đó, dù chàng biết nàng thực sự không thật lòng muốn thế, và đây chỉ là lời nói thường gặp của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Chàng chỉ biết thở dài và nói, "Ta biết muội không có ý như thế, nhưng muội không được lúc nào giận Hoàng A Ma hay Lão Phật Gia thì cũng bắt ta phải chịu, Tiểu Yến Tử à!" Chàng không thể nén được giọng trách móc trong câu nói của mình, và ngay lập tức, mắt nàng nảy lửa, nàng như sẽ cãi lại, nhưng rồi sự giận dữ đó biến mất cũng nhanh không kém.

"Muội biết," nàng trả lời, giọng ấm ức, "nhưng muội thật sự không chịu được những sự gò bó, quy tắc này! Bây giờ Lão Phật Gia còn không cho muội xuất cung, muội không thể bị nhốt trong này được! Muội sẽ chết mất!"

Thật ra, Vĩnh Kỳ hoàn toàn hiểu sự ức chế này. Có thể đối với Lão Phật Gia và Hoàng A Ma, những lời than phiền này thật trẻ con và vớ vẩn, nhưng chàng biết rõ, việc Tiểu Yến Tử còn ở lại trong cung cũng đã cho thấy tình cảm nàng dành cho chàng, và cả cho Tử Vy, cho Hoàng A Ma, mạnh mẽ đến thế nào. Việc nàng còn ở đây âu cũng là một niềm an ủi, và vào lúc này, nó đủ để làm dịu nối đau từ những lời nói của nàng. Nhưng chàng không thể không sợ rằng một ngày khả năng chịu đựng của nàng sẽ không còn và nàng sẽ rời bỏ chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ vuốt nhẹ tóc nàng rồi chậm rãi nói, "Ta nghĩ thế này, nếu ta xin Hoàng A Ma cho muội được ra ngoài vào một ngày trong tháng để gặp Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng và những người khác, liệu muội có thể kiềm chế một chút trước mặt Lão Phật Gia không? Người không chỉ là Thái hậu, mà còn là mẹ của Hoàng A Ma, bà nội của ta. Nếu muội thật sự muốn lấy ta, muội sẽ phải học cách chấp nhận Người. Những gì Người làm đối với muội có thể là quá đáng nhưng Người thực sự không muốn làm hại muội, chỉ là Người có những yêu cầu khắt khe của mình thôi."

"Thôi được, muội sẽ cố," Tiểu Yến Tử phụng phịu, "nhưng muội không thể hứa sẽ không nói sai hay làm gì say và làm cho Lão Phật Gia giận..."

"Chỉ cần muội đừng bao giờ nói với Lão Phật Gia là không muốn lấy ta nữa là đuợc rồi! Lão Phật Gia cũng chỉ cần thế thôi. Còn Hoàng A Ma, ta nghĩ Người không thật sự muốn hủy hôn ước của chúng ta, nhưng nếu Người có nói đến, ta hứa ta sẽ không đồng ý. Nhưng muội không thể nói những điều này dù có là không thật lòng, Tiểu Yến Tử! Càng không thật lòng thì càng không thể nói!"

Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu. Rồi nàng bước đến bên chàng, nắm chặt tay chàng rồi ngước nhìn chàng với đôi mắt nâu to, sâu thăm thẳm. Nhiều khi cử chỉ lời nói của nàng có thể thiếu phần tế nhị nhưng những lúc như thế này, Vĩnh Kỳ biết rằng đôi mắt của nàng có thể nói hết những tâm tình nàng không thể biến thành lời. Những lúc thế này, nhìn vào ánh mắt nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn hiểu được tại sao nàng lại làm chàng không thể rời xa nàng.

"Huynh thật sự không giận muội chứ? Vì thật sự muội không muốn lấy ai ngoài huynh cả."

Chàng có thể giận ư, khi nàng đang nói những điều này, và đang nhìn chàng như thế? Nàng ít khi như thế này, và chàng cũng không muốn bỏ phí những khoảnh khắc này để giận dữ hờn dỗi. Việc nàng đang đứng trước mặt chàng lúc này cũng là niềm an ủi lớn nhất rồi. Chàng mỉm cười. "Không, ta không còn giận nữa."

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ muốn thời khắc này cứ kéo dài mãi, nhưng cuối cùng người phá vỡ bầu không khí yên bình đó là Tiểu Yến Tử.

"Muội nên về," nàng nói, nhưng giọng như không muốn. "Nếu Lão Phật Gia bắt gặp muội ở đây thì chắc muội chẳng cần nói gì thì chúng ta cũng gặp rắc rối to."

Chàng biết nàng nói đúng, nhưng vẫn muốn giữ nàng ở lại một lúc nữa. Nhưng nàng đã rút tay khỏi tay chàng và đang đứng nhìn chàng từ đầu kia căn phòng với một nụ cười trên môi.

"Ngủ ngon nhé, Tiểu Yến Tử," chàng nói thầm, vì nếu còn đứng đó nhìn nàng, chàng không chắc là mình có thể để nàng rời khỏi chàng.

Nàng quay đầu định đi, nhưng rồi lại chạy đến bên chàng, lướt môi nhẹ lên má chàng, rồi mới chạy đi và biến mất sau cánh cửa thư phòng.


End file.
